


D is for Desire

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Lucy's been sharing Garcia's bed for the past few days and now she can't stop thinking about what else she'd like to be sharing with him.





	D is for Desire

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little longer than I was anticipating but you know, with these two, it's no wonder. Enjoy!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

Her body felt as if a current of electricity flowed through her veins instead of blood. Her mind kept throwing her images of Garcia in various states of undress and she wanted to scream in frustration.

Staring up at the drab ceiling of the bunker, Lucy tried to focus on anything other than the warm body of Garcia pressed against her side. They’d taken to sharing his small sleeping space, innocently sleeping together and keeping each other company during the slow nights at the bunker. Lucy was tired of pretending that lying next to him every night wasn’t slowly driving her mad.

He was never inappropriate, always turning to face the wall if she needed to change and he kept his hands tucked under his head while they slept to keep from accidentally touching her.

Turning in the bed, she faced Garcia and watched him sleep. Fear twisted with desire in her stomach and she groaned and closed her eyes as a flush washed over her body. She wanted an accident to happen, anything to push them over this edge of barely concealed attraction.

“Are you alright?” Garcia’s sleepy voice made her jump.

She looked down and found him staring at her through half opened eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. A quiet whimper escaped and she leaned close, desperate and aching in ways she hadn’t thought possible. Whatever Lucy might have once felt for Wyatt turned to ash in the fires of her desire for this soft broken man.

“Garcia,” she whispered as she brought her hand to his cheek and stroked the stubble studded skin.

Heat blazed in his eyes, washing the sleep away and replacing it with unconcealed need. “Lucy, are you-”

She closed the distance between them and kissed him, cutting off his question with a clear answer. His arms wrapped around her as the kiss deepened and all the nights of lying so close and never touching were drowned out by the feel of his body pressed against her curves.

She moaned and Garcia buried his hands in her hair, tilting her head up to kiss along the slope of her neck. Heat touched every nerve, scorched through her veins, and each soft touch of his lips to her skin sent shocks through her body.

“Garcia, please.” She reached between them and he leaned back to give her room.

She pulled at the bottom of her shirt and dragged it over her head, leaving her bare from the waist up. Her skin flushed at the look of worship in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” he said with reverence and the soft words brought tears to her eyes.

She pulled him back down, kissing him eagerly as his hands cupped and gently massaged her sensitive breasts. Lucy needed to touch more of him. Pulling at his shirt, he took the hint and rose to his knees on the bed. He took off the offending garment and Lucy smiled appreciatively at the expanse of skin now available to her.

“You’re beautiful,” she said, echoing his own words and was rewarded with a red flush to his chest and cheeks.

Reaching up to stroke across his chest and arms, Lucy twisted under him as the heavy ache between her legs grew stronger. Giving her a wicked smile, Garcia ran his fingers just under the elastic band of her sweatpants. She whimpered and pushed against his hand.

“Eager?” The velvet softness in his voice caused a flood of heat in her core and Lucy knew if she touched herself, she would be dripping wet.

“Please, please. I need you to touch me.” She wasn’t above begging to get what she wanted.

He slid her pants down, taking the time to drag his hands over her skin as he pulled them off and threw them to the floor. Fully naked under him, Lucy felt a twinge of self-doubt and started curling herself into a ball. Garcia stopped her with a hand on her stomach, his eyes full of want as he raked them over her body.

“Don’t hide,” he whispered. “You don’t ever have to hide.”

Lucy nodded, relaxing as his hand moved over her belly and down her thighs. Her imagination hadn’t prepared her for the reality of Garcia Flynn spreading her legs and settling between her knees, planting kisses to the skin of her inner thighs as he worked closer to her aching core.

She cried out at the first touch of his tongue to her clit and all thought rushed from her head as he licked and sucked and groaned at the taste of her. She couldn’t control herself, grinding against his tongue and burying her hands in his hair as she held his head in place. Her orgasm hit her like a storm and her mind went blank with the rush of pleasure.

When sense returned to her body, Lucy looked down to see him staring up at her with a smug smile. She couldn’t fault his arrogance. Her ability to form words still hadn’t returned.

“Protection?” He asked as he crawled up her body.

He was still wearing his pants but Lucy could still feel the thick weight of his erection against her thigh. Desire rushed through her again and she rode out the aftershock against his leg.

“Um, I’ve got pregnancy protection,” she said once her body stopped shaking. “And I was clean at Denise’s last required physical.”

“Ditto,” Garcia said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Rolling off of her, Garcia pulled his sweatpants off and let them join Lucy’s on the floor. She took advantage of her position and moved her gaze over his naked form, licking her lips at the decadence laid out like a feast before her.

“Sorry about all the scars,” Garcia said with a shy smile.

“Don’t be sorry,” Lucy said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to the bullet scar on his neck. “You’re perfect.”

His smile widened and he rolled back over, positioning back between her legs and taking a deep breath. “I’ve, fuck, I’ve dreamed about this.”

Lucy pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, me too.”

A masculine grin covered his face and Lucy scraped her nails down his back, smirking at his loud gasp. She spread her legs further apart and he took the hint, pushing forward until he was buried in her heat.

“Oh fuck.”

“Yes, please.” Lucy grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

He moved over her and each thrust felt like the crash of waves against a cliff. The waves built on top of each other until she couldn’t hold back. Grabbing his shoulders, Lucy arched her back and screamed out her release.

“There you go, don’t hold back,” Garcia said, his voice so low it was almost a growl.

She twisted and shuddered under him, holding on as her orgasm crashed over her. Garcia soon joined her, burying his face in her neck as he trembled through his own orgasm. The room filled with the sounds of panting, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“Fuck,” Garcia said as he pulled away and slid next to her on the bed.

She nodded, rolling over and placing her head on his chest as her body sang with small aftershocks of pleasure. “Ditto.”

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Oh God,” she groaned and draped an arm over her head. “Do you think someone heard us?”

“Oh yeah, you are not quiet.” He grinned and kissed the top of her head. “Very impressive.”

She smacked his chest. “You’re not funny.”

“I’m a little funny.” His eyes sparkled and he looked relaxed and so beautiful that Lucy couldn’t stay upset.

She sat up and groaned as her lower body trembled. “Okay, okay, I’m up.”

She stretched and hummed in utter satisfaction, moving slowly to maintain a sense of balance as she wobbled to her feet. Grabbing a towel and her shirt, Lucy cleaned herself off and slipped on her shirt. She threw the towel to Garcia and he gave his body a cursory wipe down before tossing the towel into his laundry bin.

Lucy ran her hands through her hair to calm break up the tangles. “My hair is going to be a disaster tomorrow.”

Garcia patted the bed. “Worry about that tomorrow. Come here.”

She gave him a pointed look.

“Please?” He batted his eyelashes and pushed out his lower lip into a perfect pout.

She smiled and shook her head, even as she crawled back into bed and snuggled back into his arms. “You’re ridiculous.”

He hummed and tilted her chin up. Placing soft kisses on her eyelids and cheeks and the tip of her nose, he ended with a tender kiss on her lips and she melted into him.

“Go to sleep,” he said as he curled his body tighter around her small frame.

With his long arms around her, Lucy closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, her body, mind, and spirit content at last.


End file.
